visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Beat Crusaders
thumb|left|650px Beat Crusaders Beat crusaders, comúnmente abreviado BECR, fue un grupo japonés de Rock/Punk-pop. Formado por 5 miembros bajo los sellos discográficos de DefStar Récords - Lastrum Récords. Durante sus presentaciones promociónales y algunos recitales, utilizaban sobre sus caras mascaras de sus rostros impresos en una impresora de matriz de puntos. Historia Beat Crusaders fue creado hacia finales de 1997 por Toru Hidaka como un grupo experimental de Indie Rock. El resto de la banda apareció luego como resultado de presentaciones experimentales realizadas en el área de Shimokitazawa (Tokio). El creativo uso de sintetizadores junto con influencias de bandas como Weezer y The Renals, sumando al dinamismo del rock, los transformo en una energética banda guiada por las melodías de la guitarra. 'Primer Mini-album' Hacia finales de 1998 la banda ya había comenzado a crear canciones propias, todas con ánimos de diversión que eran demostrados en sus presentaciones en vivo. El momento del lanzamiento llego con el single "E.C.D.T.", que fue lanzado en Junio del año siguiente en el cual habían entrado en las principales listas del ambiente independiente japonés. Un mes después salio a la venta su primer mini-álbum (EP), "Howling Symphony OF . . ." entro directamente a la listas de las grabaciones Indie mas vendidas, la reacción de la critica fue bastante positiva. 'Exito desde el Comienzo' Debido al éxito que la banda enfrento desde sus comienzo, apareció ante ellos una larga lista de presentaciones en vivo junto a bandas variadas de la escenas local, tocando con grupos de Pop, New Wave, Punk y Ska. Durante esta ocupada época de la banda, su segundo single "Firestarter" fue lanzado en 2000, y seguido su larga duración "All you can eat". También se involucraron en cuatro compilaciones, su propio EP de covers e incluso varios recopilatorios de colaboraciones con otras bandas. '2003- Alejamiento de 3 Miembros' En agosto del 2003, tres miembros orinales de la banda se alejaron pata acabar formando una nueva banda llamada "Anita Chilk Peppers". Finalmente esto dejo solamente a Toru Hidaka, quien luego reclutaría a cuatro nuevos miembros, quienes hasta hoy en día forman parte de Beat Crusaders. No hay razón públicamente conocida del por que de este alejamiento sin embargo parece que no fue en malos términos, considerando que Hidaka incluyo las mascaras de los Ex-miembros en el video promocional de su single "Sensation" (El aparecía llorando). 'Tiempo Despues' "Hit in the Usa" fue elegida para ser el tema de entrada del anime BECK Mongolian Chop Squad, el cual coloco a la banda fuera del ambiente independiente japonés, desde entonces la banda lanzo varios álbumes dentro de DefStar Récords en un ambiente mucho mas Maintream, incluyendo sus exitosos "P.O.A ~POP ON ARRIVAL ~ ", "EpopoMAKING" y su hasta ahora mas reciente larga duración "Popdod". Así mismo se dieron el gusto de realizar un EP de covers de bandas americanas y británicas titulado "MUSICRUSADERS". El masivo éxito de la banda fue logrado en gran parte por su aparición en el anime Bleach, siendo "TONIGHT TONIGH TONIGH" su cuarto tema de entrada; de la misma forma, su primera intrusión de America se debe a la apertura del show infantil "Kappa Mikey" de Nickelodeon con su canción "HEY×2 LOOK×2". Su mas reciente sencillo "Winterlong" es utilizado en el anime Hero Tales. Separacion Durante el 2010 Hidaka anuncio el lanzamiento de un nuevo larga duración, sin citar fecha alguna. Sin embargo mas tarde en el mismo año se dio a conocer el hecho de que la separación del grupo era inminente, su última presentación en vivo fue el día 2 de Septiembre en el Festival de Oto dama. Pero el día 2 de Agosto salio a la venta su ultimo single: "Situation", y finalmente luego de la separación salieron a la venta dos nuevos trabajos. #'REST CRUSADERS.' Consiste en varios b-sides y canciones de sus ultimos singles (Let it go) y (Situation), con el agregado de tres canciones nuevas (Give it up, Satanic Saints, Acid- Color Zoo). #'LUST CRUSADERS'. Se encuentra formado de varios b-sides, mayormente de la época Indie de la banda. Seguido a todo esto, la banda tuvo su propia exposición llevada a cabo por la discográfica; EXPO CRUSADERS. Finalmente el año seria cerrado con un CD/DVD en vivo del último recital dado en Otodama Titulado "LOST CRUSADERS". Integrantes *Toru Hidaka - (Guitarra y voz) *Masahiko Kubota - (Bajo) *Taro Kato - (Guitarra) *Hirofumi Yamashita - (Percusion) **Conocido como: Mashita *Keita Tanabe - (Teclado) **Conocido como: Keitamo 'Miembros Antiguos' *Umu - (Bajo y voces) **Nombre Real: Mitsukata Umuyashiki *Araki - (Percusion y voces) **Nombre Real: Takayuki Araki *Thai - (Teclado, guitarra y voces) **Nombre Real: Hiroyuki Tai Discografia 'Album' #'Lastrum Records' *1999: HOWLING SYMPHONY OF... *2000: ALL YOU CAN EAT *2001: FORESIGHTS *2002: SEXCITE! *2003: Best of BEST CRUSADERS #'DefStar Records' *2005: P.O.P ~POP ON ARRIVAL~ *2005: Hidaka Toru Album de recopilacion COMPI CRUSADERS *2005: Cover Album MUSICRUSADERS 'Mini-album' #'DefStar Records' *2004: A PopCALYPSE NOW *2006: BOOOOTSY *2006: CELL NO.9 *2007: NIGHT ON THE PLANET #'Lastrum Records' *2001: Captan Hedge Hog WXY *2002: Shaymate's OZZY!! 'Singles' #'Lastrum Records' *1999: NEVER POP ENOUGH E.P *2000: FIRESTARTER *2000: HANDSOME ACADEMY *2002: CAPA-CITY #'Captain Haus Recordings' *2003: GIRL FRIDAY *2004: SENSATION #'DefStar Records' *2004: HIT IN THE USA - (Para el anime BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad) *2005: FEEL *2005: LOVE POTION #9 *2006: DAY AFTER DAY/SOLITARE *2006: TONIGHT TONIGHT TONIGHT (El cuarto opening para el anime Bleach) *2007: GHOST Enlances Externos *Pagina Oficial Galeria Beat Crusaders-01.jpg 3e5e3b3967c40ddafd3ed424970c9219.jpg|Ultimo Concierto 5e9230eb84e105af20d321a57c99f1d9.jpg 20091001_2637074.jpg beat crusaders2.jpg beat-crusaders-situation-single-2010-1.jpg BC4.jpg BC5.jpg beat-crusaders.jpg n1sn50lrw7oxwro5.jpg vf1n9.jpg|Ultimo Concierto de Beat Crusaders beat_crusaders-e1329242880535.jpg Crusaders.jpg BEAT-CRUSADERS-2.jpg Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1997 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2010